Injustice
by Meredia Calice
Summary: Dans un monde ou Xénia ( FemHarry ! ) a un jumeaux ( Stephan ) qui a été proclamé en temps que Survivant et où les Potter ne sont pas mort et abandonne Xénia au profil de sont jumeau, qui, lui, tombe fou amoureux d'elle quant il l'à voit au tournois des trois sorcier mais quant il apprend que Xénia en aime un autre, voici se qui se passe...


Coucou tout le monde ^^

me revoici avec une OS cette fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra, bon, le prologue n'est pas génial, mais après cette histoire m'est venus comme sa, et puis, je ne savait pas trop quoi mettre, aussi...

Pour cette OS, je me suis inspiré de deux trois chansons, a savoir " Requiem pour un fou " de Johnny Hallyday; de " C'est zero " de Julie Masse et de " je vais t'aimé " de Michel Sardou, il y a même une phrase de la chanson dans un des paragraphe.

Bref, donc voici la version corrigé, je précise, de l'os, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

sur ce, bonne lecture a tous ^^

Mérédia

Discriminé : Mis appart Stéphan, rien ne m'appartient, tout le reste appartient a J. K. Rolling

Injustice

 _" Chère maman, Cher papa,_

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde... Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais si vous croyez juste que cela est du bluff, eh bien ça ne l'est pas... Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Après tout, pour vous, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirais je le possède; humhum... C'était tellement facile avant. Tout me souriait : la célébrité, la gloire... Tout. J'étais traité comme un roi par les sorciers, et cela pour quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait... Oui; j'étais une divinité, pour vous et les sorciers,_

 _D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous aviez de grands projets pour moi, mais ses projets ne verront jamais les jours, à présent._

 _Avant... Avant, j'étais heureux, j'avais tout. Tout. Mais sa... c'était avant son arrivée..._

 _Xénia Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, par adoption sanguine et magique. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, de ce jour où mon regard a croisé ses yeux d'émeraude... Je me souviens même de l'avoir détaillée et de l'avoir comparé à cette princesse des contes moldus, Blanche-Neige et aux poupées de porcelaine que grand-mère Rose possédait; il faut aussi dire qu'il était difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement : Xénia était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée, avec ses long cheveux semi-bouclé aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, ses yeux aussi brillants que les émeraudes les plus pures et les plus rare. Un teint de porcelaine, des joues rosées, un petit nez fin, des lèvres naturellement rouges et pulpeuses, un corps svelte, des formes la ou il faut... Elle était la réincarnation d'Aphrodite en personne... Et cette aura qui émanait d'elle la rendait aussi délicate et fragile qu'un pétale de fleur._

 _Dès que je l'ai vu... J'en suis tombé fou amoureux. Rien que pour elle; j'allais arrêter de draguer tout ce qui bougeait et qui portait une jupe... Pour elle, j'allais revoir mes préjugés, pour elle... pour elle j'aurais fait l'impossible, rien que pour un regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de sensations fortes pour être au septième ciel, je n'avais juste qu'à croisé son regard pour y être._

 _Puis, quand les champions ont été tirés et que j'ai été appelé, j'ai cru que cela n'allait rien changé a la situation, puisque, après tout, j'étais le sauveur du monde sorcier, personne ne me laisserait tomber... J'ai eu tort... Presque tout le monde m'a laissé tomber et portaient ses badges débiles ! Oh... Comme je les ai detesté pour oser porter ces horreurs !_

 _Et puis... Je l'ai vu, elle, Xénia. L'une des rares qui ne portait pas de badge. Elle s'est alors approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant d'une voix rassurante et apaisante, presque maternelle " Ne les écoutes pas, ils sont justes jaloux... Moi, je sais que tu n'y est pour rien dans tout ce cirque. J'ai foi en toi, Stephan Potter... " Et elle est reparti aussi vite qu'elle est venus..._

 _Sa voix... Je m'en rappellerais toujours, elle était douce et sucrée, mais pas dans le cense mauvais du therme..._

 _Puis, il y a eu le bal. J'avais voulu l'y inviter, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force... J'ai attendus, et attendus, et attendu... puis au final, je me suis quand même jeter à l'eau; pour rien. Elle avait pris un air gêner et m'a dit qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle est repartis sans autres choses... Quant à moi... J'ai été blessé... Je me sentais trahie, et j'étais aussi en colère; c'est alors à ce moment que mon côté ' enfant gâté ' s'est manifesté; je suis alors allé vers vous et j'ai versé quelques larmes, il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que vous soyer aux petits soins pour moi._

 _Après vous avoir exposé mon problème, vous avez décidé de demander l'aide du directeur en pensant que cela était Ginny, pendant que moi, j'ai été retrouvé celle dont mon coeur s'était entiché, elle était dans les toilettes des filles, seul. Je l'ai alors plaqué contre un mur en lui disant qu'elle allait danser avec moi, et qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter. Mais elle s'est obstinée et m'a repoussé. J'étais en rage en pensant que cette petite peste se refusait à moi, alors, je l'ai embrassé de force; c'est là qu'elle m'a giflé et est partis en courant, me laissant alors ici, comme si j'étais une personne banale._

 _Au bal, j'ai alors découvert que Fred Weasley l'avait alors invité. Cela m'a rendu fou de jalousie et de chagrin._

 _Plus tard, ce soir-là, j'ai essayé de l'approcher; mais elle m'évitait constamment. Puis, plus tard, encore, j'ai appris qu'elle et Weasley s'étaient mis en couple... Et cela m'a fait mal..._

 _Ensuite, je suis venus vous en parlez, je vous ai parlé de Xénia, j'aurais pensé un peux de soutien. Mais vous avez juste ris en disant que cela n'était pas très grave, car elle était ma soeur de naissance... Et cela m'a achevé..._

 _Ma soeur... J'étais tombé raide dingue de ma propre soeur... J'avais même embrassé ma soeur... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Je me dégoûtais... Est qu'elle avait su la vérité... ? avait-elle au moins su pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée ?_

 _Tant de questions me tournaient dans la tête, et je n'avais pas la possibilité d'y répondre... Et vous, pendant ce temps, vous, vous aviez commençé à la dénigrer comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire insecte. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne le supportais plus... Alors je suis partis._

 _Suite à cela, mon comportement a changé, et vous n'avez rien vu, comme toujours..._

 _Je dépérissais à vu d'oeil, j'étais alors devenus dépressif, et vous, vous... Vous n'avez rien vus...Vous avez continué à faire comme de rien... Vous avez souri... Et se sourire... Hum, se sourire, même la mort ne pourra me ôter cela. Dieu... Elle comptait si peu que cela a vos yeux ? Qu'a-t-elle fait appart naître pour que vous la dénigrez à ce point ? Même en étant maintenant une Lestrange..._

 _Les années ont continué a s'écouler, et j'avais retrouvé un mince espoir en apprenant que Weasley et Xénia ma soeur entretenaient une relation à distance; car après tout, les relations à distance sa marche jamais; c'est bien connu..._

 _Mais eux, ça à duré, jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, Fred et Xénia avaient tout fait pour conserver leur relation solide. A leurs sortis de Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley ont fait leurs bagages et sont partis instantanément en France retrouvé Xénia et les Lestrange. A ce moment, j'ai perdu tout espoir..._

 _C'est pour cela qu'a cet instant même j'écris cette lettre. Je ne peux plus vivre en sachant que celle que j'aime ardemment en aime un autre... J'ai donc décidé de partir, et cela pour toujours et à jamais..._

 _Je vous blâme alors en cet instant, au seul qui me reste. Après tout c'est en partie de votre faute... En ayant écouté ce cinglé de Dumbledore, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez de parfaits petits moutons sans cerveau, incapable de réfléchir ni de penser par soi-même... Si vous ne l'aviez pas écouté, et que vous nous aviez élevés, elle et moi comme des égaux en nous aimant inconditionnellement, cela ne serait pas arrivé..._

 _Xénia, mon bel amour, si jamais cette lettre tombe entre tes mains, sache que, si nous n'aurions pas eu ce lien qui nous a unis dès notre naissance; je t'aurais aimé comme personne n'aurait pu le faire après moi, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu restes a mes côtés; je t'aurais tout donné, y compris mon âme. J'aurais été en enfer pour toi, j'aurais crevé pour toi... Et là, je me suis donné la mort, parce que je suis un lâche, qui ne mérite rien de tout ce que j'ai eu..._

 _S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ma soeur... Pour tout_

 _Adieu_

 _Stephan James Potter "_

A la fin de la lecture de cette lettre Lily s'effondra en larmes. Elle attrapa et enlaça rapidement son fils prodigue, refusant de le lâcher. Elle se mit ainsi à berser le corps de son fils, toujours choquée et profondément attrister.

James, quant à lui regarda par la fenêtre ou il vit alors Frédéric Weasley courire après sa, désormais, ancienne fille. Il voulut la détester, il le souhaitait ardemment, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était juste en colère contre lui-même, pour avoir abandonné sa fille.

Son regard s'abaissa sur le corps de son fils et sur sa femme. Stephan avait raison; comme toujours. S'ils les avaient élevés ensemble, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ils avaient écouté ce que leur avait dit un vieux fou acidulé au lieu de leur coeurs. Ce n'était pas leurs fille qui était en tord; c'était eux...

Il reporta ensuite de nouveau sont regards sur l'extérieur. Il put alors voir Fred attrapé sa fille par la taille avant e la ramener vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément et passionnément. Quand le baiser s'arrêta; il vit Fred se mettre à genoux et sortir un écrin. Son coeur, déjà alourdi par la peine, se resserra encore plus en voyant que le jeune homme osait demander sa fille en mariage. Il vit alors celle-ci se jeter dans ses bras en riant et en pleurant de joie. Il entendit distinctement le oui prononcé, et vus l'homme passer la bague de fiançailles a l'annulaire de Xenia Lestrange, anciennement Potter, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Fred ne perdit pas de temps pour l'embrasser en retour et la fit aussi basculer sur le côté se positionnant ainsi au-dessus d'elle, tout en lui caressant le ventre.

James, sur le point de se detourner pour laisser pleurer son coeur librement vis alors les pétales des fleurs des fruitiers tombés petits à petit sur le jeune couple fraîchement fiancé, qui crut que la nature bénissait leurs unions, mais James savait qu'elle pleurait la perte d'un de ses enfants.

Il regarda alors une dernière fois le couple qui se redressait et entamèrent une valse, avec pour seul musique le vent traversant à toute allure les feuillages des arbres, faisant tomber encore plus de pétales sur eux.

Il finit alors par se détourner complètement, et, d'un jeste vif, ferma les lourds rideaux rouge bordeaux, séparent ainsi la vie et la mort, et la tristesse et la joie.


End file.
